goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Williams
Robin Williams was an American actor and comedian. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Williams studied at Juillard, but left to become a stand-up comedian, gaining great success in the 1960s and winning a Grammy Award for his show at the Copacabana in 1979. He was cast as the alien Mork in Happy Days and the later spin-off Mork & Mindy and in 1977 he made his screen debut in Can I Do It... 'Til I Need Glasses. Williams found success in motion pictures such as Good Morning Vietnam, The Fisher King and Dead Poets Society, gaining Academy Award nominations for each and a victory for Good Will Hunting. He also provided voices for various characters, notably as the Genie in two of the three Aladdin films. Williams passed away in 2014. Singing Williams sang a number of times during his film and television career, from fragments in Mork & Mindy to larger roles such as the titular lead in Popeye, Armand Goodman in The Birdcage as Rainbow Randolph in Death to Smoochy. He also sang in many of his animated roles, notably performing "Friend Like Me" as The Genie in Aladdin, the Batty Rap in FernGully: The Last Rainforest and various numbers in the singing, dancing penguin series Happy Feet. Film Popeye (1980) *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man (solo) *I Yam What I Yam (solo) *Sail With Me (duet) *Swee'pea's Lullaby (solo) *Blow Me Down (solo) FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *Batty Rap (solo) Aladdin (1992) *Friend Like Me (solo) *Prince Ali (contains solo lines) Toys (1992) *The Mirror Song (duet) Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *Largo al Factotum (solo) *Matchmaker, Matchmaker (contains solo lines) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) The Birdcage (1996) *I Could Have Danced All Night *Love is in the Air (duet) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Part I)(contains solo lines) *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Part II)(contains solo lines) *Father and Son (contains solo lines) Death to Smoochy (2002) *Rainbow Randolph Theme Song (contains solo lines) *Friends Come in All Sizes (contains solo lines) Happy Feet (2006) *My Way (solo) Happy Feet 2 (2011) *I Want to Know What Love Is (solo) *The Mighty Sven (duet) Television Mork & Mindy (1978) *Gonna Fly Now (solo) *Staying Alive (solo) *Feelings (solo) *Camptown Races (solo) *Georgia on My Mind (solo) *99 Bottles of Beer (solo) *Kumbaya (solo) *Thanks for the Memory (solo) *Hit the Road, Jack (solo) *My Kind of Town (solo) *Bird in a Gilded Cage (solo) *The Battle Hymn of the Republic Saturday Night Live (1986) *Alone Again (Naturally)(solo) One Voice (1986) *Camp Barbra With Various Celebrities (solo) The Roseanne Show (1998) *Come Together (solo) Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2008) *I'm F**king Ben Affleck (contains solo lines) The Crazy Ones (2013) *Drive Thru Lovin' (duet) williamsmork.jpg|'Mork' in Mork & Mindy. williamspopeye.jpg|'Popeye' in Popeye. williamssnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. williamsonevoice.jpg|'One Voice.' williamskoda.jpg|'Batty Koda' in FernGully: The Last Rainforest. williamsgenie.jpg|'The Genie' in Aladdin. williamsdoubtfire.jpg|'Daniel Hillard/Mrs. Doubtfire' in Mrs. Doubtfire. williamsarmand.jpg|'Armand Goldman' in The Birdcage. williamsrandolph.jpg|'Rainbow Randolph' in Death to Smoochy. williamsramon.jpg|'Ramon' in Happy Feet. williamskimmel.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live! williamsroberts.jpg|'Simon Roberts' in The Crazy Ones. Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin